Lucy Heartfilia, shinigami de Fairy Tail
by RedBlackSky
Summary: Lucy est kidnappée par Aizen. Elle retourne à Fairy Tail changée en shinigami et accompagnée de ses amis Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Hallibel, Orihime, Rangiku et Soi Fon. Et sans oublier so copain Toshiro ! /!\ Slash, FemSlash Grimm x Ulqui Hallibel x Hime Rangiku x Soi Fon Lucy x Toshiro Erza x Luxus Sting x Lisanna Rogue x Minerva


p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Ohayo minna-san ! Donc voilà ma première fiction... Je ne sais pas trop où j'ai trouvé l'idée, mais bon... Oo" J'espère que ça vous plaira !/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Un soir normal, dans l'appartement de Lucy :p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Mouaaah ! Je meurs de sommeil !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" Elle se dirigea vers son lit et se glissa dedans. Après une quête éprouvante, elle allait enfin pouvoir dormir. Enfin, sauf si The Voice venait la faire chier !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong_ Quelle bonne idée ! strongIntervint cette dernière/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"_ Merde…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong _strongstrong Mwahahahaha… Je suis diabolique !/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"_ Pitié, Jean-Bernard, laisse-moi vivre !span Supplia la blonde./p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong_ Jean… Jean-Bernard ? strongSe choqua The Voice./p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"_ Euh… Ui ?span Répondit la constellationniste./p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong_ …strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"_ YEAH ! J'PEUX PIONCER !span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"De joie, Lucy se mit à faire une danse de la joie sur son lit.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong_ BAISSE TOI !strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"La mage lui obéit instinctivement. Bien lui en prit : un sabre fendit l'air à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête la seconde précédente. La blonde pâlit. Devant elle se trouvait un brun aux cheveux plaqués en arrière à l'exception d'une mèche qui lui retombait sur le visage à l'air majestueux qui dégageait une aura de puissance et de mépris écrasante. A sa droite se tenait un africano-japonais aveugle qui avait le sabre au clair : c'était sûrement lui qui l'avait attaquée. De l'autre côté du brun se tenait un albinos aux yeux fermés et au sourire inquiétant. Même si elle n'avait aucune chance, la blonde saisit ses clés, prête à se battre si nécessaire. Sa Majesté La Mèche s'avança et prit la parole :p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Lucy Heartfilia. Je suis Sosuke Aizen et voici Gin Ichimaru (Il désigna l'albinos.) et Kaname Tousen (Il montra l'aveugle.) Je veux que tu nous suives.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vous vous introduisez chez moi par effraction et vous voulez que je vous suive ?p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Je me suis mal exprimé. J'exige que tu me suives et donc, tu n'as pas le choix.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Et si je ne veux pas ?p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Kaname.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" Sitôt qu'Aizen eut prononcé son nom, Tousen envoya un sort de kido sur Lucy qui se retrouva attachée pas des liens invisibles. Heureusement, elle ne lâcha pas ses clés. Gin la hissa sur son épaule avec autant de délicatesse que si elle avait été un sac de patates. Tousen ouvrit une sorte de passage et les trois hommes s'engouffrèrent dedans, emportant Lucy. Arrivés au bout du tunnel, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle blanche. Gin laissa tomber la jeune fille à terre et Tousen la libéra. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et serra ses clés dans son poing. Soudain, un tas de gens entrèrent dans la salle. Sa Majesté La Mèche se percha sur un trône hyper surélevé et se mit à parler.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Chère Espada, je vous présente Heartfilia-chan qui nous rejoint…p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Primo, je ne vous rejoins pas, j'ai été kidnappée, ça n'a rien à voir et secundo, je ne vous ai jamais permis de m'appeler Heartfiliaem-chanem. Cracha Lucy, combattive./p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Comment ose-tu parler ainsi à Aizen-sama ?p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Laisse, Kaname. Bref, Heartfilia-san logera désormais à Las Noches. Je l'ai recrutée pour son pouvoir qui lui permet d'invoquer des gens.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" _ Et quelle preuve on à que son pouvoir marche ? Intervint Noitra.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" Lucy se vexa et répliqua.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Tu veux une preuve, la cuillère transgénique ? Oh, et bien tu vas en avoir une.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Que… Essaya de dire Aizen en sentant la situation lui échapper.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Ouvre-toi, porte du lion, LOKI ! Invoqua la mage des étoiles en brandissant une clé devant elle.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"L'esprit apparut en face de Noitra. Il était comme toujours vêtu de son costard et il sourit à Noitra d'un air inquiétant avant de se tourner vers Lucy et de se mettre à la draguer ouvertement. L'espada regarda le jeune homme en se demandant si toutes les invocations de la jeune fille étaient aussi inutiles. Ladite jeune fille se demandait si elle n'aurait pas dû invoquer un autre esprit.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Loki… Je ne suis pas intéressée. Je veux que tu ailles rassurer les autres à Fairy Tail. Dit leur que je vais bien, que je ne suis pas en danger immédiat et qu'ils ne peuvent de toute façon pas m'aider.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de leur dire qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'aider ?p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ C'est surtout la vérité.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Bon, OK, je vais le faire. Bon courage, parce que t'as l'air de t'être mise dans un sacré pétrin, pire que celui de l'affaire Phantom Lord.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ En parlant de ça… Passe voir mon père, aussi. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Ça marche ! Donc je vais rassurer la guilde et ton père, je leur dit que tu vas bien, que tu n'es pas en danger et qu'ils ne peuvent pas t'aider, mais que tu t'en sortiras toute seule, c'est ça ?p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Hai !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Loki disparut et Lucy regarda Noitra avec l'air de dire : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Aizen prit la parole :p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Impressionnante démonstration de pouvoir. Je ne peuxmalheureusement pas te laisser te promener dans Las Noches sans surveillance, je vais donc confier ta garde à… Grimmjow.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" _ Gné ? Répondit celui-ci, l'air d'avoir rien suivi de l'affaire.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" _ Grimmjow, tu es chargé de la protection d'Heartfilia-san. Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, se sera de ta faute. J'aurais préféré confier cette tâche à Ulquiorra, mais il est déjà charger de la protection d'Orihime Inoue, donc ce n'est pas possible. Heartfilia-san, je te ferais porter des habits tout à l'heure.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Pas la peine ! Je demanderais des vêtements à Virgo.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Soites...p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"La réunion prit fin et Lucy rejoignit Grimmjow. Ils entamèrent une discussion, vite rejoints par Hallibel, la seule femme de l'Espada.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" _ Tu sais que j'ai une amie qui a les cheveux de la même couleur que toi ? Elle s'appelle Levy MacGarden.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Ah bon ? C'est pourtant pas courant comme couleur de cheveux…p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ J'ai bien un pote qui a les cheveux roses, alors…p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Sérieux ? Demanda Hallibel.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Oui ! Il y a aussi deux sœurs et un frère qui ont les cheveux blancs, une fille qui a les cheveux rouges, une qui les a verts, une gamine qui a les cheveux bleus marine…p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Nous, on a Grimmjow qui a les cheveux bleus, Szayel qui les a rose, moi qui les ai blonds platines, Stark qui les a bruns, Ulquiorra et Noitra qui les ont noirs…p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" _ Ouais, on est bien fournis ici aussi niveaux cheveux.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" _ Noitra, c'est la cuillère transgénique croisée avec une parabole, non ?p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"_ Ouais, c'est lui. Tu commences à me paire, toi ! Rigola le bleuté.p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center"Donc voilà... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et n'oubliez pas qu'une rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir !p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;" align="center" p 


End file.
